Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner for use in electrophotographic systems, electrostatic recording systems, electrostatic printing systems and toner jet systems.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as electrophotographic full color copiers have come into wider use, higher image quality and energy efficiency are being demanded.
To achieve higher image quality, it is necessary to improve both the transfer efficiency of the toner image from the electrostatic latent image carrier to the intermediate transfer body and the transfer efficiency of the toner image from the intermediate transfer body to the paper.
One means that has been proposed for improving transfer efficiency is to increase the circularity of the toner by heat treatment (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-15830).